Spinal discs and/or vertebral bodies of a spine can be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, degenerative defects, or wear over an extended period of time. One result of this displacement or damage may be chronic back pain. In some cases, to alleviate back pain, the disc can be removed and replaced with an implant, such as a spacer, that promotes fusion. In addition to providing one or more spacers, a plating system can be used to further stabilize the spine during the fusion process. Such a plating system can include one or more plates and screws for aligning and holding vertebrae in a fixed position with respect to one another.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems involving plating systems and spacers for spinal fusion and stabilization.